


Distractions

by bluemisfortune



Series: ROAN AU [18]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, F/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 18:07:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10859277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluemisfortune/pseuds/bluemisfortune
Summary: Nasch is sure Thomas would be happier if stop moping around. Although, apparently he's doing the same.





	Distractions

 “So, what, you’re just going to sit around moping the entire time?” Thomas says. Nasch glares up at him and Thomas sighs, sitting next to him on the bed and patting his side. “Look, I get it ok? Kaito’s kinda hot and probably a really good fuck-”

 “Don’t say things like that,” Nasch growls. He sighs and sits up slowly, glaring into Thomas’ eyes. “Who am I?” Thomas laughs. “You know who I am. Ryouga meant something to Kaito. Who am I?”

 “How much do you remember?” he asks.

 “I remember picnics with Rio and my parents,” he says quietly. “Sorta. It’s hazy. I don’t remember much. More… feelings than anything else.” He frowns and lowers his head. “I remember an older boy.” Thomas frowns and tilts his head. “I don’t remember much about him, or any of the other kids around, but I know he teased me all the time.”

 “Must be pretty special for you to remember him.”

 “I dunno. I remember he had this cute little brother who followed him around. He had there really pretty red curls. Rio used to put it up into these really fancy hairstyles and put flowers in it.” Thomas smiles and nods. “He used to wear this fancy circlet crown thing too. And then this one time, there were these men, they had guns and swords and they came at us and he was amazing. He protected me and Rio.”

 “Must be nice to be protected,” Thomas murmurs.

 Nasch leans forward, hands resting lightly on Thomas’ thigh. “Thomas. What’ll it take to get answers from you? You said you had a plan for me. You know who I am. Just tell me.” 

 “Your name is Ryouga,” Thomas sighs, gently taking his hands gently and sitting him back. 

 That bit he knows. Thomas sighs and picks up his phone, typing for a moment before showing him a photo. Nasch reaches out slowly and takes the phone, gazing down at it. At a younger version of himself in a women he recognises as his mother’s arms. He smiles weakly, a lump rising in his throat. Finally seeing himself. His family. Proof these memories aren’t false, aren’t just imagined. He really did have a family. People who loved him. 

 Thomas smiles gently, brushing under his eyes gently and Nasch stares up at him. 

 “So- so how did I end up in the institute?” Nasch says quietly. “She’s my mother, right? She looks like she loved me. Why- why wouldn’t she have been looking for me? Did they die? Were they looking? Are- are they still looking?”

 “They’re dead,” Thomas says. Nasch nods and lowers his head. “But they searched for you and Rio for years. Your father went mad searching for you.”

 Nasch smiles a little. That’s something of a reassurance at least. They were loved. Their parents had searched for them. Someone actually wanted them.

 Dr Arclight had been good to them, raised them as his own. He’d been a kind, gentle parent, as far as a doctor in an institute could be. Nasch ad many fond memories of Dr Arclight wrapping him in his arms as he cried. He said it was because they reminded him of his own children, who he’d lost.

 

 “So, Dr Arclight… took us?”

 “Who knows?” Thomas says, standing and petting his head. Thomas knows, he’s sure of that. He seems to know everything. “The point is, stop pining over Kaito. It’s ridiculous. I’m heading to the mainland, you’re off duty. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

 “To see Kaito?” Nasch says quietly. 

 “No, to see the one you’re convinced is my lover,” he laughs.

 “You’re trying to deny you are?” Thomas smiles warmly, like a love struck school girl, and Nasch laughs a little. “You  _ love  _ him.”

 “I do. Very much. But it’s not going anywhere.”

 “How come?”

 “He’s… not that interested…”

 “What does that matter?” Nasch says, tilting his head a little. “It’s what you want that matters, right?”

 Thomas smiles bitterly. For someone who’s been here for so long, sometimes Thomas is very reluctant to be a proper Number. It’s what those mainlanders all said about them, right? They think about their own desires and nothing else. Violence and lust is all that gets them going. They take what they want. If you can’t fight to protect yourself, you didn’t get a say. That’s the way it is.

 Perhaps it’s because Thomas has experienced life outside. Nasch’s experience of romance has all been within the Archive, surrounded by other Numbers. And before that, all his social interactions had been in the institute. Just the seven of them and Dr Arclight.

 “I’ve wanted to. There was once I nearly did.”

 “Why not?” Nasch says quietly. Thomas frowns and Nasch smiles a little. “I’m not trying to poke fun, Thomas, I want to know. You’re different. You’re everything a Number is expected to be and at the same time, you’re not. So tell me why. If you love him and you want him and why not make him see?”

 “Think about the people who’ve picked on you,” Thomas murmurs. “Think about Vector. That kind of relationship, it gets you hot, right? But you don’t love him. Can you really love someone who only wants sex?”

 “I guess… not…” He smiles a little and nods. He supposes that makes sense. “How did you know? That you love him I mean?”

 Thomas smiles, hand going to his chest absently. “Because he made my heart flutter. Like no one else. When I’m with him, I can’t think about anyone else. I don’t care about anything else. I don’t care how wrong it is, or what the rules say we can or can’t do. All I can think about it how much I need him. And how when we’re apart it feels like I’m not whole. Like I can’t breathe. The intensity of it… it’s almost scary. But I’m happy just to be with him. All the time. I mean, fuck, I want him in bed so much. I don’t want that sorta thing often, but with him, I do. But even if it never happens, even if he never touches me, never lets me kiss him, never sees me like that, I want to just be with him. Always.”

 

 Nasch nods slowly. He thinks that makes sense. “Hey, will you… send me that picture?”

 “Sure.” He plays with his phone for for a moment and the picture comes up on Nasch’s phone. “See you tomorrow.” He smiles and turns to leave only to jolt back. “Merag?”

 “Is my dear brother still moping over his love life?” Merag sighs. She shuts the door, bolts it behind her, and pushes Thomas to his bed. “It’s your own fault. Who goes and falls for a Paladin? What kind of idiot Number falls for a Paladin? They’re the enemy.”

 “I need to get going, Merag,” Thomas says, going to get up only to be shoved down again. “I’m gonna miss my flight window. And if I don’t get to see Chris I’m not going to be impressed.”

 “Quiet, boss.” 

 Thomas nods and Nasch glares over at him. He’s the boss around here, shouldn’t he be telling Merag what to do? And he doesn’t like how Merag is smiling at him. Thomas sits quietly, not saying a word to help Nasch as Merag pushes his hair back from his face. 

 “So what? Some Paladin prince was good in bed and suddenly you’re head over heels?” Merag says, tipping his chin up. “You’re so easy.”

 “Am I?”

 “Very.” 

 She leans in, pressing their lips together and Thomas gives an oddly uncomfortable huff. Nasch glances behind Merag to see him scowling. Looking far too uncomfortable. What’s his problem? 

 Before Nasch can ask Thomas what his problem is, Merag yanks his hair and Nasch moans, reaching for her shoulders and letting Merag push him back back to the bed. Is he really that easy?

 

 Suddenly Thomas is getting up. Merag draws back slightly and Nasch is completely lost by the anger and pain across Thomas’ face. What’s with that look?

 “Boss?” they say as one.

 “It’s so fucking unfair.”

 The door slams and they both frown. “What’s his problem?”

 “I think he’s having problems with his boyfriend on the mainland,” Nasch sighs. “I think he needs to get laid.”

 “Maybe Durbe will deal with him,” Merag sighs. “Having a boyfriend on the mainland makes him luckier than most of us. Now, stop working about him. It’s a shame he’s in a mad mood and doesn’t want to join us but, as long as there’s you and me, I think I can keep your mind off Kaito.”

 “Merag-”

 Merag smiles and leans in and their mouths press together lightly once more. Maybe Thomas is lucky to just have one person demanding his attention all the time. He can pick and choose from whoever he wants the rest of the time. Unlike Nasch who has everyone demanding his attention constantly. Although, perhaps if Thomas was more like him, he wouldn’t be stuck moping over his boyfriend issues.


End file.
